


All Tied Up

by Hella_Queer



Series: Dom for Hire AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom for Hire AU, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, rated T for too much goddamn exposition, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: A few months ago, all of this was just curiosity. Being tied to his own bed was never in his plans, and neither were his feelings for Tsukishima.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober #14: Sensory Deprivation (TsukkiKage)

*

*

*

 

Kageyama sits with his chin in his hand, attempting to appear casual as he watches Tsukishima unpack his things on his kitchen table. The sight is a familiar one, one he should be utterly relaxed with. But the air between them feels electrically charged, and every unspoken word weighs heavily on Kageyama’s chest.

Two weeks have come and gone since the night of the company merger celebration, and while nothing has changed, everything feels different. Before, their banter was playful; condescension and indignation, but not in a way that truly offended either of them. Kageyama could see those high, high walls slowly being lowered, and he was able to pull back the layers of his jerkface Dom (because he had accepted the term, if only inside his head). But right now it feels rough. Like one wrong move will send them both plummeting off of a cliff into icy waters.

Because before, at least, Kageyama was able to pretend that his feelings were merely surface level. Tsukishima was attractive, tall and confident, so it made sense that his body would respond to him. But that didn't explain away the urges to text him late at night when work was drilling into his nerves. It didn't hide his happiness at running into the man out in the wild, mostly at the cafe where they first met in person. It didn't explain how badly he wanted the man’s hands on him without the money tainting his fantasies and keeping him rooted in reality. But most of all, he had become more observant, and that was his ultimate undoing.

Because before, Tsukishima didn't look at him like he wanted to tear him apart.

“Shall we get started?”

Kageyama looks up, pulled from his thoughts by his least favorite tone of voice. Yet another thing that’s changed between them. All business, just short of monotone, with his face, his eyes, giving nothing away. Somehow it feels colder than their first session, perhaps because Kageyama now knows what it feels like to be warm under his eyes. He’s tried to describe it, alone in his room with the lights off, but cliche analogies were the only things that came to mind. Tsukishima’s eyes weren’t precious stones lit by the rays of early morning, they weren’t caramel dusted with gold leaf. They were just...dammit. 

“Yes, Sir.” Kageyama stands and stretches, bare feet cool on his kitchen tile. He dressed simple today on this cloudy Friday evening; an old shirt from college and a pair of sweatpants. Tsukishima no longer took his time with undressing him, so he forwent the button down shirts and work ties.

Just as predicted, Tsukishima is methodical with his movements, and doesn’t even comment on Kageyama’s lack of underwear, something he’s a little disappointed about. He had been hoping for at least an inquisitive eyebrow, but instead he’s gently bent over the counter, which is still routine by this point in their relationship. 

Kageyama wasn’t a big fan of vibrators, no particular reason he could find. He had been apprehensive to bring it up, but Tsukishima hates when he stews in his own thoughts for too long. After an embarrassingly long spanking—just thinking about it makes his face hot—they agreed to stick to plugs, unless Kageyama wanted otherwise.

Today’s is unfairly pretty, even more so than the jeweled one, which is now sitting in its box in his bottom dresser drawer, clean of course. It’s an elongated teardrop shape, made of glass, with a blue rose encased in the...handle? The part of the plug that doesn’t go inside, whatever that’s called.

“Where do you even get this stuff?” Kageyama is proud that his voice stays level, even as cold, wet fingers rub over his entrance. The bastard couldn’t even warm up the lube now?

“My job pays me well,” Tsukishima says, almost sounding bored. “What are you complaining about? I bet you’ve never bought anything like this before, and now you’re getting them for free.” He twists his fingers, curling them just so, making Kageyama press back against him. “In fact, you should be thanking me.”

Kageyama is caught off guard, both by his words and the fingers that rub against him before they’re replaced by the plug. Tsukishima doesn’t play around like this, not until he’s fully dressed how he wants. He tries to speak just as his body takes the widest part of the plug.

“Tha-thank you, Sir.” He grips the table until his fingers cramp, until he can breathe semi-regularly. He wanted to ask how many clients Tsukishima had other than himself. If he could afford all of the ‘gifts’ he’s given Kageyama without batting an eye, then surely he must be in high demand. Who was he with in the days, weeks between their sessions? Were the others better than him at submitting? Did Tsukishima linger afterwards with them too? 

“How do you want me, Sir?” If they’re going off script then Kageyama wants to get his turn. He usually waits for instructions, but not today, apparently. He stands upright and turns to face the other man, no longer shy about being completely naked in front of him.

“Your bedroom.” Tsukishima holds his gaze, awaiting his reaction. They’ve never strayed farther than the living room. It was safe here, less intimate with the distraction of the television, or the passing sounds of cars on the street below. But Kageyama’s room faced towards the park where he liked to run, a quiet spot that felt very personal in this moment. 

Kageyama turns on his heel and heads down the hall, past the bathroom and the closet where he keeps his sheets and towels. He resists the urge to glance behind him, knowing that Tsukishima is following him by the sound of his feet on the wood.

His room isn’t special, and for a moment Kageyama feels embarrassed for not having pictures hanging on his dresser mirror or childhood keepsakes on the little shelf in the corner. There’s not much to speak of, and he’s glad that he decided to tidy up the night before. He stands next to his bed, holding his hands behind his back. After doing a bit more research on the role of Submissives, he’s found that presenting himself fully is what Dominants desired most. But Tsukishima wasn’t like any of those stereotypes, so maybe he was just making a fool of himself.

At the very least, Tsukishima doesn’t seem put off by his stance. He places his decorations on the bed: a blindfold and soft rope. His gaze drifts to the bed—has he been watching Kageyama this whole time?—and hums quietly.

“Like fate,” he says in regards to the two posts by the headboard. He holds the blindfold up to Kageyama’s face, a hint of a grin on his lips. “And a perfect match to those eyes. I’m quite proud of myself.”

Kageyama looks away, only for strong fingers to tilt his chin back up. “Eyes on me,” Tsukishima orders. Kageyama doesn’t understand the need for such suspense. Tsukishima had said they were going to try something intense, but being blindfolded and bound by his wrists seems pretty tame after his stint of being a chair.

“Do you remember your safe word?” Tsukishima asks, back to business just like that. This part at least was routine.

“Yes.” He wasn’t required to say it, but he did in his head just to get in the habit. So far it’s remained unused during their sessions.

“Good.” Tsukishima steps behind him then. Kageyama can feel his warmth, wants him closer. It’s like the banquet hall bathroom all over again, only this time he’s completely naked and twice as eager for his touch.

“Before we begin, do you have any questions or requirements?”

Once again Kageyama is at a loss. They usually discuss this stuff beforehand so that they aren’t taken out of the scene. What’s gotten into his Dom today? And yes, thinking the word is still embarrassing, but it’s better than saying it aloud.

“Um. Don’t tie my wrists too tight?”

“Obviously.” The man almost sounds offended, which loosens Kageyama up a bit.

“No pictures.” This time an audible scoff follows his words.

“When have I ever–you’re picking things just to be difficult, aren’t you?”

As fun as this is, Kageyama can’t think of anything else he might want. He’s got his safe word, so what else does he need? They’re in his home, in his bedroom, the safest place he could be. The place where he’s allowed to be completely and utterly vulnerable. Suddenly, something comes to mind.

“Tell me.. tell me when you leave the room, if you do. And for how long you’ll be gone. I don’t want..”

He didn’t want to think Tsukishima was leaving him like this, blind and unable to free himself. Alone. He swallows at the thought, something cold and unpleasant rolling around in his stomach, making him tense all over again. His heart beats uncomfortably hard as the images keep flooding in.

Warm lips touch the back of his neck. They linger, as does the hand on his waist. Kageyama breathes deeply a few times, focusing on their shared points of contact.

“Alright,” Tsukishima murmurs against his skin. “Is that everything?” When Kageyama nods, he kisses that spot again, a real kiss, then stands up straight once more.

Kageyama closes his eyes as the blindfold descends over his face. He stands still as Tsukishima secures it, then nods his consent to proceed after touching it. He’s guided onto his bed, the plug shifting inside as he crawls to the center. Tsukishima arranges him how he likes, Kageyama’s head resting comfortably on his pillow. His hand is squeezed very gently before he feels the rope come into play.

From what he saw, the soft, smooth fibers were a deep blue, just like the blindfold. They wrap around his wrist, secure but not too tight. Tsukishima takes his time, perhaps making some kind of pattern that Kageyama can’t see. After giving a good tug, and handing over permission to tie the other, Kageyama soon finds himself imprisoned on his own mattress.

“How’s that?” Tsukishima asks once he’s done. The bed rises a little as he moves off, and Kageyama is alone in a sea of darkness behind his blindfold.

“Good,” he says, and is only a little surprised when he means it. Being in his own bed is helpful, and he’s certain that the knots aren’t too complicated, even if they are secure. There’s a bit of slack that he tests out, and having that freedom eases some of his worries. Not that he was worried. Of course not.

He feels Tsukishima test the binds himself, before all contact between them is gone. “I need to get a few things from the kitchen.” His voice sounds farther away, so he must already be by the door. “It shouldn’t take longer than five minutes.”

He doesn’t say to shout if he needs him, but Kageyama hears it in his lingering presence, in the way that he taps the doorframe loud enough to signal his departure. Kageyama sighs as he tries to relax, his mind free to wander now that he’s alone.

A few months ago, all of this was just curiosity. Kageyama never anticipated this rhombus of a relationship. (Personally he felt the rhombus was the most confusing of the shapes). Being tied to his own bed was never in his plans, and neither were his feelings for Tsukishima. As stubborn as he is, even he knows he can’t just write them off. Not when his heart beats faster whenever he gets an unprompted message. Or how, whenever he sees Yamaguchi in the office, he has to stop himself from asking about “his blond friend with the glasses”.

A soft rapt on the door steals Kageyama from his thoughts. Tsukishima doesn’t speak as he approaches. Something small is placed in one of his hands, and he rubs his fingers against it, trying to identify the object. It feels like a bottle, a travel sized one perhaps. He voices his guess to which Tsukishima hums an affirmative. It’s opened, and wafted under his nose. The scent is light, but sweet. Vanilla perhaps? Not something Kageyama wears himself, but he doesn’t dislike it. He nods his approval, and then the bed dips at his feet as Tsukishima climbs up to sit in between his legs.

He sits close, his bare thighs underneath Kageyama’s calves. An arm brushes against his leg, absent of the long sleeves that Tsukishima was wearing when he arrived. Kageyama’s heart stutters.

“Are you..?” The words get stuck in his throat, too embarrassed, or afraid, to ask.

“I didn’t want to get my clothes dirty,” is the answer to his unfinished question. “Do you mind?” Tsukishima’s tone is neutral, but his sincerity is real. If Kageyama has an issue with anything, his Dom will fix it. Kageyama trusts him to keep his limits in mind.

“No, it’s fine.” Maybe a little too fine. “Are you fully undressed?”

“No.” He takes Kageyama’s foot and places the sole briefly on his hip. “The underwear stays on.”

Kageyama doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed by this, but all the same he tries to stay relaxed.

Tsukishima’s hands are firm as they massage the lotion into his skin. He starts at his left foot, and Kageyama has never been more thankful that he wasn’t ticklish down there. He rotates his ankle, follows the muscles up his calf to his knee. Kageyama holds his breath as long fingers inch up his thigh, before returning to his feet to start all over with his right leg. Being unable to see allows him to drift off, and he gives himself over to sensation rather than thoughts.

“How are you feeling?” Tsukishima’s voice is a gentle wave, washing over him warm and clean. Those talented hands part his knees further, and begin the task of massaging lotion into the skin of his thighs. He kneads the firm flesh, fingers digging into hard places until they become soft.

Kageyama hums, and stretches out the higher Tsukishima gets between his legs. Tsukishima gets closer still, until he puts Kageyama’s legs over his thighs and starts playing with the plug. It’s angled away from his prostate on purpose, and Kageyama squirms when Tsukishima keeps up his teasing thrusts. They’re so impersonal, the plugs, and Kageyama craves something more, so much more.

_“C’mon, Tsukishima.”_

The hands are gone immediately.

Kageyama knew his mistake the moment before it left his lips. One of their few rules, to not use their real names, and he’d been whining as he broke it. His eyes dart from left to right behind the blindfold, the darkness doing nothing to soothe his panic.

“What an impatient little _brat_ I have.” Kageyama’s thigh stings a moment later, and he gasps, caught off guard. “I thought I trained you better than that.”

He was the head of one of the most successful law firms in Japan. He had lasted through a four month trial in his first year that, had he lost, would’ve ran his company below ground. He was respected and even feared by some of the most powerful businessmen in his field. But the thought of doing something wrong in Tsukishima’s eyes has him twisting and writhing, desperate to redeem himself.

“Does this need to be a lesson in discipline instead?” He receives another slap for his efforts, this time much, much too close to his cock. Kageyama, despite his quiet, gasping breaths and racing heart, has never been harder.

“I’m sorry,” he says in what he hopes is Tsukishima’s direction. The man had left the bed too fast for him to register, and now he feels like he’s floating out at sea without a map or a raft.

“This was meant to be your reward for being so good for me.” Tsukishima sounds...excited? Like he’s happy that Kageyama broke a rule. Hell, maybe he is. “But I can see now that I’ve been too lenient with you.”

The ropes are undone faster than they went on, and Kageyama actually mourns the loss of the restraints. “Please, Sir. I can do better, I will!”

Being unable to read the other man’s expression leaves Kageyama feeling extremely vulnerable. Was this the intensity Tsukishima had talked about? He hadn’t anticipated how desperate and helpless he’d feel, and that’s just with the blindfold. Having his hands tied was actually grounding for him, but he doesn’t have a lot of time to dwell on that.

“Do you need to use your safe word?”

Kageyama thinks about it as Tsukishima once again takes his hands away. Panic aside, he doesn’t feel wrong, aside from not being touched, which is the main issue here.

“No, Sir.” The hands are back, giving his waist a squeeze. He’s ashamed at how that small touch has him wanting to arch his back and present himself.

“Then turn over, hips up.”

Kageyama does as he’s told, keeping his hands above his head. The blindfold hasn’t moved this entire time, and he’s once again grateful that they’re in his bedroom. There’s not many places for Tsukishima to disappear to, and sure enough, the bed dips behind him before long. Tsukishima pushes his knees apart with his own, until Kageyama is on his chest, face turned to the side as he breathes heavily on his pillow.

He whimpers when Tsukishima removes the plug, feeling empty and exposed without it. But he remains still, wanting to prove that he can take his punishment without fail.

The first hit comes out of nowhere, no warmup whatsoever, landing right in the middle of his left cheek. The same is done to the right, just as hard, and maybe even faster. Kageyama counts in his head, just in case Tsukishima asks him to rattle off the number. He hadn’t said how many he was going to deliver, which is probably the point of tonight. Kageyama likes knowing about things in advance, but with Tsukishima he’s always three steps behind, if he’s on the same road at all.

He’s able to silently endure three more, before a loud grunt forces its way past his lips. That one had been right over what felt like a bruised patch of skin, jerking him forward towards the wall. Kageyama tries to breathe deeply, but the other man doesn’t give him time.

“Number,” Tsukishima commands, between one short breath and the next.

“Five.” _Smack!_ “Six!”

Light dances in his darkness, fireworks bursting behind closed eyelids with each hit. He craves Tsukishima’s voice; talking down to him or ordering him to stay still or to be louder, quieter, any kind of acknowledgement at all. He’s become spoiled, set in their routine, and tonight proves that he hasn’t been subtle about thinking he’s above it. Everything has been different since Tsukishima walked through the door, and Kageyama knows he’ll be feeling it in the morning.

This isn’t like his first spanking, which had been almost playful, teasing in a way that played on his...humiliation kink. (Tsukishima’s words not his). But this one hurts, each slap a stinging brand in the shape of Tsukishima’s hand. For Kageyama, every breath is a moan or a gasp; he’s lightheaded and dizzy and shakes with each passing swipe.

Three brutal smacks in quick succession, all in the same place, has Kageyama shouting. He twists his hips, away, away, but Tsukishima yanks him back into place and he pulls at the bedcovers, thrusting against nothing as he falls off into–

“Red!”

Tsukishima’s hands fall away, but it’s different this time. The hazy heat that had covered the room dissipates, leaving nothing but stillness and quiet. Kageyama grits his teeth and concentrates on not moving, not thinking, not losing himself. He doesn’t realize how this might look to the other man in the room, until he speaks.

“Kageyama?” He's never heard him say his name like that, almost like he’s afraid. “Are you alright? Was it too much?”

Kageyama almost laughs. The answer to that question is both yes and no, but he knows what Tsukishima is really asking. _Did I go too far?_

“I’m okay,” he promises, once he feels like he can speak. “I was getting.. I was close, to uh. I didn’t want to..” He clears his throat, feeling incredibly unsexy right now.

“Do you want to continue?” Tsukishima asks after a long moment of rubbing his back. Kageyama wants to ask if they can just stay like this, but he also wants to see this through.

“Yes.”

The last few smacks are light compared to the first, but Kageyama doesn’t complain. When they’re finished, Tsukishima eases him down onto his stomach, and Kageyama hears him open the lotion bottle again. The liquid soothes his heated backside, not as arousing as he had feared. It just feels nice.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Kageyama sighs quietly, soaking up the aftercare for as long as he can. He really is upset about breaking character like that. He was certain he had a better handle on his stupid crush. He knows that’s what this is, but he doesn’t need to think about it right now.

“I know, my prince.” The term is much more endearing this time around. “But I still have to give you a long term punishment.” Kageyama huffs and turns his face away, earning a mild chuckle. “You’re not allowed to cum until our next session.”

That was a whole two weeks from now! But since he’s not in any position to refuse, he nods. Fingers stroke through his hair until the tension leaves his body, and the thumb rubbing circles into his hip help to keep him stable. He keeps his eyes closed when Tsukishima removes the blindfold.

“Maybe if you’re good from now on, I’ll reward you next time.” Warm lips graze the back of his neck, and Kageyama melts under them. He has to figure things out, and soon, because he can’t keep going on with this feeling in his chest, this desire for more.

“Yes, Sir.”

He still wants Tsukishima Kei, but he’s afraid of what that means now.

**Author's Note:**

> In this scenario, the safeword stops the scene completely. The light system does not. Red in this instance means to stop momentarily. Kageyama has never used it before, so Tsukishima breaking the scene despite having these rules and knowing that Kageyama knows them shows how he feels about him outside of the D/s roles. (I hope that makes sense lol).


End file.
